Together Forever
by LovetheLORD
Summary: War has come unexpectedly to Narnia. Peter and Edmund go to battle, leaving Susan and Lucy alone to worry. And to make matters worse, Edmund comes back with a terrible injury and Lucy can't find her cordial. Will all turn right in the end? R&R!
1. Chapter I

**This is my first Narnia fanfic! I hope all of you enjoy it! Oh and, I made up Peter's horse. No one knows really what the name of his horse is, and in the movie he rides a unicorn. And I can't stand the title. Suggestions for a new one?**

* * *

"Faster Philip! Faster! He's catching up to us!" Edmund was saying to his horse as they rode faster and faster.

"I am trying my best your highness," the horse answered. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were not far behind, and Peter was getting closer ever second. They were having a race (again) back to Cair Paravel, and most of the time, Peter won. Last time Susan, won. Edmund was trying his hardest to make there first.

All too soon, Peter was passing Edmund, and as he did he called out, "Come on Ed! You can do better than that!"

"Philip! We can't let him win again!" Edmund said desperately.

"I will try. But, Rinion is much faster than I," the horse answered. Edmund sighed.

"Well, at least we can be in second place. You are faster than Susan's horse anyway. And Lu doesn't really care about winning, so hurry!"

Soon they could she the walls of Cair Paravel coming up very close, and it was now very obvious that Peter was going to win. But, he did always win. Edmund knew that it wasn't going to be any different this time. He saw as Peter made it to the Castle. Rinion reared and Peter shouted out, "I won! I won again!" Edmund rode up the hill and stopped beside Peter.

"Figures you'd win," Edmund said disappointedly.

"Second place isn't bad. At least your not Lu. She's coming in last place," Peter said, watching as Susan came to the top of the hill, followed by Lucy. Lucy's hair was wind blown and it had come undone. Her cheeks were pink, and this made her look even more like Queen Lucy the Valiant. She dismounted and came over to Edmund.

"Well that was fun! Wasn't it Ed?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, yeah," Edmund answered. Suddenly a centaur named Tunim, came up to Peter and whispered something in his ear. Peter nodded, and Tunim left.

"What was that about?" Susan asked.

"No time! Come on Ed, we have to go!" Peter said. Edmund looked at him oddly. "Wait! What's going on?!" Edmund called after Peter, and he galloped off after him. Lucy and Susan stared after them. Lucy looked frightened.

"Don't worry Lu. They'll be back," Susan assured her. She dismounted and stood by Lucy.

"But what if they had to go battle? I can't stand it when they have to do that. And why can't we fight too?" Lucy asked. Susan patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure it was nothing," said Susan. "Someone was probably just causing some trouble." Lucy looked in the direction that they went.

"I don't think so," Lucy said worriedly.

"Come on Lu. Let's take Lilion and Elinon to the stables," Lucy nodded. They took their horses to the stable. Well they were walking to the stable, the same centaur that had spoken to Peter stopped them.

"Hail Queen Susan!" he said.

"Yes?" Susan answered.

"This is not good news, but, some of our men spotted an army heading this way. They're planning an attack on Narnia. They will be leaving tomorrow."

"Oh no!" Susan sighed. Lucy became even more worried about her brothers now. She hated it when they had to go to war. There was almost nothing worse. Except being told that she couldn't fight in battle with them. Sometimes it almost seemed like they would never return. Once Peter had been injured in battle and if she hadn't had her cordial, he would have died. Now Lucy was always thinking that any minute someone would come and tell them of battle coming.

After they had left their horses at the stable, they walked into the castle. They went into their rooms to take off their riding apparel. Lucy joined Susan in her room after she had finished changing.

"Oh Susan! Why do they have to go to battle?" Lucy said sadly. "I'm afraid that one of them is going to get hurt. Or worse! Do you remember what happened last time they went to battle?" Susan remembered very well. It had been a very scary thing.

 **Flashback**

A rider in Narnian armor rode swiftly up to the castle. He rode ahead of the rest of the Narnian army, because he had a message for Queen Susan. He ran into one of the servants and said, "I have an urgent message for Queen Susan!"

"She is this way," said the servant, leading the messenger to Susan. When they got to her he gave her the message. She read it and, her face immediately turned white.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Our troops are bringing him," said the messenger. Susan waited for a long while in worry, until she saw the troops returning. She ran to castle door and waited for them to bring who she waited for. Peter. He had been badly injured in battle and they were bringing him back. Lucy suddenly joined her by the door.

"Susan what's going on... Oh Peter! Oh Peter what happened?" Lucy asked running to his side.

"Nothing...I...am...fine," Peter said with an effort.

"Lucy go get your cordial," Susan said. Lucy nodded and ran up to her room as quickly as she could. Susan took Peter into his room and laid him on the bed, Edmund followed behind. "Oh Edmund, what happened?"

"He saved me from a blow. He shouldn't have done it. It was meant for me not him," Edmund said, not even trying to hide that he was crying.

"It's ok Ed. He'll be fine. He'll be fine," Susan said.

Lucy was frantically looking for her cordial. She couldn't find it! She knew that just just down the hall outside her room, her own brother could be dying! nd the cordial would not work if you were dead. Lucy continued to look, opening drawers and under things. She heard Susan and Edmund call her to hurry. "I'm trying!" Lucy called back. Just then she remembered where she put it. She reached her hand into her pocket. She sighed in relief. It had been in her pocket all along. She quickly ran into Peters room. "I've got it!" She let a little drop fall into Peters mouth. They waited for about an hour, and he had slowly recovered.

 **End flashback**

"It's alright Lu. I'm sure they'll be fine," Susan reassured her. But inside, she felt, that they might very well never return.

* * *

 **Ages: Lucy, twelve, almost thirteen, Edmund, thirteen, almost fourteen, Susan sixteen, and Peter seventeen.**


	2. Chapter II

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. My mom had a baby last week, and I was busy helping with my siblings!**

* * *

Lucy woke the next morning and quickly dressed. Peter and Edmund were leaving to war! Lucy wished that battle would never come ever again. There is nothing worse than watching your brothers go out to war, and leave you behind when you want to fight with them! Lucy looked out the window. She sighed. It was raining and the sky was dark. This was not going to be a good day.

Lucy walked down stairs into the great dinning hall of Cair Paravel. Peter, Edmund and Susan were already there. Lucy mustered a smile. She didn't want Peter and Edmund to see that she was sad. It would only make them sad. She sat down in her seat.

She picked at her food with her fork. She just wasn't able to eat. How could she? Her brothers might get captured by the enemy, an might never taste good food again! And worse. They might not even live! It was impossible for her to eat.

"Lu, you've got to eat something!" Susan said. Lucy shook her head.

"How can I? You and I are going to be left here, while you and Edmund," Lucy said turning to Peter. "Are going out to fight! You might never return!" She pushed her chair back ran up to her room. Susan looked at Peter.

"I'll go talk to her," he said rising. Peter walked up to Lucy's room. He heard crying come from the room. He knocked on it, and opened the door. Lucy looked up. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. "It's alright Lu. We'll be back. And we won't be long."

"But what if you don't come back?" Lucy said.

"We will," Peter said.

 **An hour later**

"Good-bye Peter!" Susan said, crying as she hugged him. Peter squeezed her tight. "I'll miss you!" They were standing outside and the rain had stopped.

"We'll be back soon. Don't cry Susan," Peter said comfortingly. He let go of Susan and went over to Lucy. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were red from crying. Peter wrapped his arms around her. "I will see you in about a week Lu. And that's not that long. Don't be upset." Lucy buried her face in his chest.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," she whispered. He let go of Lucy and said good-bye to her. Lucy really wanted to say good-bye to Edmund though before they went. Just in the past year they had gotten a lot closer. Lucy ran over to him and almost knocked him over. "Oh Edmund!" she cried when she hugged him.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry Lu. I'll be fine," he said.

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to go," Lucy said.

"I know, I know. I wish that too. But I have too," Edmund said, letting go of her. "Good-bye!" He mounted his horse, and rode off with Peter and the Narnian army. Lucy and Susan watched them go. They stood there until they couldn't see them any longer. Then they turned around and went inside. They changed out of their palace dresses and went back outside for a walk.

"Lu, do you want to go riding?" Susan asked to lighten the mood. Lucy nodded.

"Sure. And I have my cordial with me just in case we need it," Lucy said. They walked to the stables and mounted their horses. They rode through the forest for a while, but what Lucy didn't realize, was that, while they were riding through the forest, the bouncing of the horse, caused her cordial to fall to the ground.

Even though she loved riding, Lucy still wasn't happy. Susan was getting concerned. "Lucy, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just that, I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen to one of them!" Lucy answered. Susan nodded.

"You know, I've had that feeling too. I don't understand it," Susan said.

"Well I'm really upset because, the last time I felt this way, something bad really did happen," she said. They were now heading back to the castle, and they could see it now.

"Well maybe we're just tired. I didn't sleep much last night. Maybe we just need to let our minds rest for a bit."

"I guess your right," Lucy answered. But inside she felt, that it wasn't just rest that she needed. They took their horses to the stable and went inside to their rooms. The day went on, and on, and on. But finally it was nighttime and Lucy went to bed. She wanted to get away from everyone.

But her dreams were haunted with visions of Edmund, laying on is bed. In her dreams the worst of what she feared was happening. One of her brothers was dying! Lucy woke with a start. Her hands were cold as ice, and there was sweat on her forehead. She got up and looked out the window. The rain had started again and it was coming down quickly.

Lucy went out of her room to see where Susan was. She found in her room looking out the window as well. Lucy went over and sat by her sister. "Couldn't sleep either Lu?" Susan asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I was having nightmares," Lucy said.

"About Edmund and Peter?" Susan said still looking out the window. Lucy's eyes widened.

"How did you know?!" asked.

"Because I was too. I really hope there alright," she said. Lucy nodded. Just then, a bright streak of lightning went through the sky, and then there was a loud crash of thunder. "I wonder if they are getting hit as bad at their camp as we are here," Susan wondered.

Peter and Edmund were actually getting hit worse then them. And because of it they had been up all night in the rain. They were sitting in their tent soaking wet, and not in a very good mood. "I wonder if Susan and Lu are fairing better then we are," Peter said.

"Probably since there not sitting in the soaking rain. There probably laying in their nice warm beds not even thinking about us right now," Edmund answered. He wasn't in the best of moods right now and wasn't feeling positive about anything.

"Well thinking negative about everything isn't going to help!" Peter said. Edmund bent his head.

"I'm sorry Peter. It's just this rain, and I just wish we didn't have to leave Lucy. Did you see how sad she looked when we left?" Edmund asked. Peter nodded. "Yes," he answered.

"I wish we didn't have to leave them either. But we'll be back there before you know it. And the rain seems to be stopping. Let's try to get some sleep," Peter said and they laid down in their, not-so-dry tent. But what they didn't realize was how soon they would be returning.


	3. Chapter 3 III

**Eh, dunno how many chapters this will have, I will try to make it at least five. Anywayz, here the next chapter!**

* * *

It had been six days since Peter and Edmund had left for battle. And oh how long those days were! It seemed like endless days until they finally got a message from Peter.

Susan quickly opened the letter that she had received just a couple seconds before. She took it out of the envelope, and read it aloud to Lucy who kept saying she wanted to read it herself. "Here, he says this,

 _I have good news and bad news, and normal news for you._ _Two_ _days after we set out we had sight of the enemy approaching._ _The good news is that,_ _we rode on out to meet them, and we reached them by the third day._ _The fight lasted for two whole days and nights._ _Many of our men died, but in the end we won, and the enemy retreated._ Susan paused and read in her head for a minute. _Now for the bad news. You might not want to let Lu know right away. The bad news is, on the last day of battle, Edmund was severely injured. And man came up behind him and stabbed him in the side. I will be returning tomorrow with Edmund, in hope that he may recover._

 _Your loving bother,_

 _Peter_

"Well that's not all that he said. What's the rest?" Lucy asked growing impatient.

"Um, he says that he will be returning home today, and that they won the battle," Susan answered quickly. Lucy looked at her skeptically. "That's not he said, is it. Your not telling me the bad news. How bad exactly is the bad news?" Susan sighed. "Bad I'm afraid. Edmund, was injured in the last day of the battle, and Peter says that it is very severe." Lucy gasped.

"Oh no! I knew something would go wrong!" Lucy said almost to the point of tears. Susan patted her on the back. "They should be here today. Then we can do something for him." Lucy nodded. The only thing that she didn't realize was that she had lost her cordial. They waited for along time, in fear of what awaited them. But finally one of the servants came up and said, "They have returned." Susan and Lucy stood up quickly and hurried down to where Peter was with Edmund. They came into the room. Edmund was laying on a sofa and Peter was next to him. Susan walked over to him.

"How is he?" she asked. Peter sighed.

"The wound is very deep. I'm afraid it's worse than the one the Witch gave him. We called for a healer and he will be arriving shortly," Peter answered. Susan nodded. Lucy ran over to Peter and embraced him. Peter gave her a squeeze.

"How is Edmund? Is he going to be alright? Can I see the wound?" she asked.

"You might not want to see it," Peter said. Lucy nodded. "I know that it's bad, but I'm older and those things don't bother me as much." Peter took her hand and brought her closer to Edmund. He pulled away his shirt to reveal the terrible gash that went down Edmund's side. Lucy gave a pained cry, and turned her face away. "You were right Peter. I don't want to see it. It's terrible!" Susan walked over. Her face paled when she saw it. "Oh Peter!" Edmund started to stir. Lucy looked back at him.

"Lucy?" he said quietly. Lucy smiled. She knelt on the ground. "Oh Edmund I'm glad your back! But your wound is terrible! I can barely look at it!" Lucy said.

"I-know. I'm sorry that I had to come to you like this. I never thought- it would end this- way," he said. His voice was filled with pain, though he tried to hide that he was feeling any. He had never been good at telling when he felt pain.

"Oh Ed don't say such things! You'll get better I know you will!" Lucy said, choking back tears. "You can't leave! We're supposed to be together forever. Narnia needs you! And how would we go on if you were no more?" Edmund grabbed her hand. "But whatever happens to me can you promise, can you promise to stay strong, and to help Narnia go on?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "I'll do whatever you ask me." Edmund let go of her hand. And then he fell asleep.

"It's best we leave him alone for now. He needs his rest," Susan said. Lucy nodded. "Peter you should get some rest too. You just came back from battle."

"I can't sleep. It is my fault that he is like this. I left him alone to fight by himself. I can't leave him," Peter said. Susan walked over and took Peter's hand. "Don't worry, the doctor will be here soon. You can leave him for a little while." Peter shook his head. "No Susan. I won't leave him," he said. Susan shrugged and took Lucy out of the room.

"We'll just leave them. Besides, the healer will be here soon," Susan told Lucy. Lucy pointed. "Oh look! I believe he is here!" she said. "Where is King Peter and King Edmund?"

"He is in there," Susan said. The healer walked in and closed the door. Lucy and Susan stayed out there by the door for a long time. They brought up chairs to sit on. At one point, they didn't know when it was they had fallen asleep. When they awoke, it was late morning of the next day.

Susan quickly sat up and shook Lucy awake. "Lucy look. It's morning. I wonder if Edmund is doing better." She was about to come in when Peter opened the door.

"I hoped you'd be up soon. Things are not going well. The wound is greater than we had thought. Lucy we need your cordial. Do you have it?" She reached into her pocket but there was nothing. "Oh no, I had it in here, it's GONE!" Susan face paled. If they didn't have her cordial, Edmund might not live.


	4. Chapter 4 IV

**Yes I agree. Poor Edmund! : ( But everything turns right in the end. *spoiler alert***

* * *

Lucy was looking frantically for her cordial. She new it had to be somewhere! If she didn't find it, she might lose part of her family. That would be the worst thing ever. She never wanted that to happen, it couldn't happen. She continued to look, but she eventually gave up.

"I can't find it anywhere. I don't know what to do. I can't believe I lost Aslan's gift to me," Lucy said. "But that's not the worst. Now Edmund might not live."

"We'll just have to have hope Lu. We can't give up yet," Susan said. Suddenly there was a groan from Edmund. They went over and looked at him. He was moving around restlessly.

"Edmund?" Lucy said coming over to him. Peter put his hand on her shoulder. "He's dreaming Lucy." He went over and felt Edmund's head. His forehead was extremely hot. Peter stepped back. "He's burning up with fever."

"Let's see his wound." Susan walked over and pulled Edmund's shirt away. The wound wasn't healing the way it should be. Instead of scabbing, the wound continued to bleed. It was red and swollen all around the wound. "Where is the healer?" Susan asked in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry Susan he should be here soon. He had to get something form his place. But Susan started to panic even more. "Peter we can't wait anymore, isn't there something we can do? If we don't do something right now, Edmund will die!" Peter put his hands on Susan's shoulders. "Susan stop! We can't be like this! How is panicking going to heal him? I think we should just sit down and wait for the healer to come Susan, ok?" Susan nodded and sat down on the couch. Lucy came and sat next to her.

"Don't worry Susan. I know Edmund will heal. Maybe Aslan will help us," Lucy said. Susan shook her head. "No, Aslan cannot help us now. He will help us in times of war. But times like this, I think he wants us to handle things on our own." Lucy nodded.

"You're probably right," Lucy answered. "But still, we need to have hope. Edmund will heal. I know it." But inside she wasn't really sure. She needed to find that cordial. The last time she remembered having it was on the ride that her and Susan went on. The ride! She must have dropped it! The only way to find it would be to retrace her steps of that day. "Susan! I think I might know where to find the cordial! You know that ride we went on? Well that was the last time that I had my cordial!" Susan gasped.

"You're right! But how in the world are we going to find it?" Susan asked. Lucy thought about it for a moment.

"I guess the only thing to do is to retrace our...the horses', steps. Do you remember where exactly we went?" she said.

"Um, mostly, but I don't really want to leave Edmund," Susan said. Peter put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Susan. I'll watch him. The thing we need most is that cordial. Go find it," he said in a firm but gentle voice. Susan nodded. She put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and turned her to the door. They got on cloths for outside, and went to retrace their steps.

"It's a shame that our horses couldn't talk, then we could ask them for help," Lucy said. Susan nodded. "That would be a help. But we're on our own for now." They were looking close to the ground, and they were glad that the sun was shining, because the bottle would shine in the sun. They felt the ground, and searched every single spot that they had walked with their horses. The first time they didn't find anything, and they were already tired from bending down so much.

"Oh Susan! This is hopeless! How are we going to find it?" Lucy asked at the point of despairing.

"It's not hopeless Lu. We'll just have to search over it again, even if it takes the rest of the day," Susan answered.

Peter was pacing back forth. The healer still hadn't returned and it had been an hour since Susan and Lucy had left. Edmund hadn't completely woken yet, and he kept talking in his sleep. His fever had risen, and no matter what Peter would do it wouldn't go down. Peter had never been so worried in his life. Even in the battles, he wasn't this worried. If only he could take Edmund's place! Why did he have to jump in front of him? And there was nothing he could do about it. Without Lucy's cordial, there was no point of even hoping that Edmund would heal. Edmund again said something, but this time he was awake.

"Peter? Peter!" Peter ran over to Edmund. "I'm here."

"Peter, are Susan and Lucy here?" Edmund asked. Peter shook his head. Edmund let out a sigh of pain and sadness.

"I wanted them to be here because..." Edmund paused. Peter waited for him to finish. "Because...I will be leaving soon. I wanted...to say good-bye...to them...one last time. Lucy especially. And I wanted..to say...I'm sorry...for all the times...I have done wrong things...to you. I want you...to forgive me. Tell the others to, that I...am sorry, and tell them... that I said...good-bye. I didn't want it to end like this. I..am sorry," Edmund said. Tears welled up in Peter's eyes, but he didn't try to stop from crying.

"Don't say such things Ed. It's not your time to go. Please hold on Ed," Peter said choking back the tears. Edmund tried to smile.

"But it is. You know that...too. I want you to know...that you...are the best...brother...anyone could have. And I...am glad...that I took...your place," he said. Peter laid his head down on Edmund's chest. Edmund closed his eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **That was so sweet and sad! :'l I almost cried while writing it. I live sad stories as long as they end happily. And this one does. I hope you enjoyed this please review.**

 **Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 V

**This chapter may be slightly shorter than the rest, just because it's the last chapter. Please read and review!**

 **Happy reading! :D**

* * *

After a short rest Lucy and Susan had continued their search for the cordial. Their thoughts kept going back to the room where Edmund lay dying, and that was the only thing that kept them going. They had covered the ground about three times and they still had no luck. They were still not going to stop, and that also took their minds off of Edmund. (Well sort of. This was for Edmund anyway.)

Lucy was panting from the heat of the sun and from having to bend down the whole time. When you're bending down it's a little hard to breathe. "Susan, I can't do this. I want Edmund to live, but we can't find the cordial. Why can't Aslan help us? Doesn't he know that we need him, he's always helped us before," Lucy said.

"Lucy since when did you not trust Aslan? If you want we can ask him to help us," Susan said. Lucy nodded. They looked into the sky.

"Aslan, wherever you are, please help us. We need you. Edmund is dying and we don't know what to do. You wouldn't want him to die. He still has work here, I know it. If you hear me please help us." Lucy bowed her head. Suddenly they heard a voice in the air and they saw what looked like a great lion's reflection in the air.

 _"Lucy, Susan, I have heard your request. I can help you but only a little since I am not here," said the deep voice. "Look at my face. Follow my hand. Down to the sparkle on the land."_ And then the voice was gone. Lucy was still looking into the air slightly confused.

"What does that mean?" Susan asked a confused look on her face. Lucy was still looking at the sky. "Look at my face. Follow my hand. Down to the sparkle on the land." She looked into the sky again and suddenly it hit her. "The sun! Look at the sun!" They turned their faces toward the sun but didn't look directly at it.

"Well, now what?" Susan asked. Lucy thought about it.

"Look at my face. Follow my hand." Lucy thought about it for a minute. "The beam of sunlight! Follow the beam of sunlight to...the sparkle on the land! Susan it's the cordial!" Lucy exclaimed. She grabbed Susan's hand and ran to the spot where there was a 'sparkle' on the ground. There laying on the ground was Lucy's cordial. Lucy picked it was and looked at it closely to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was so happy that her eyes filled with tears. she looked back up at the sky.

"Thank you Aslan. Thank you!" she said quietly. She held the cordial tightly in her hand. Susan looked down at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Susan asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong Susan. Everything is right! Well, almost everything. Come on let's get this back to Edmund!" Lucy said. At first she had been tired and wanted to give up, now she was running as fast as her legs could carry her.

The healer had come back and was cleaning Edmund's wound. Peter was standing aside. Their was no pain medicine, and he hated seeing his brother in pain. There were constant groans coming from Edmund and Peter winced at everyone of them. All he wanted right now was for Susan and Lucy to get back. It had been two hours since they had left and Edmund needed that cordial. They had to get back soon, Edmund was fading fast.

Peter sat down to calm himself. He started going through all the memories he had with Edmund. Even the bad ones seemed good now. He went through when they had be reunited with him in the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, when they fought their first battle, and all the others that they had fought in. He thought up until he was thinking of what Edmund had said to him earlier. All of these made him sad. He was going to lose Edmund.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a door opening and then slamming. Then he heard the sound of two people running upstairs and then fast foot-steps. He stood up. Suddenly Susan and Lucy burst in the door.

"Peter we found it, we found it! We were searching for it for so long and then we asked Aslan for help, and he really did. He showed us where it was and now we're here and Edmund is saved!" Lucy said happily. Peter slowed her down.

"Wait slow down. What do you mean Aslan helped you?" he asked. Lucy started breathing more calmly and explained in a slow voice. "We were looking for it for so long, that I almost gave up. But then we asked for Aslan to help us and he did. His voice appeared and we could see a faint reflection of him in the air. He told us how to find the cordial, and we found it. Now we're here and we have the cordial."

"Where's the cordial?" Peter asked. Lucy put out her hand and showed it to Peter. Just then the healer came over. "I can't do anything for him King Peter. I'm sorry." Lucy and Susan looked scared.

"Are we too late?" Susan asked. Peter shook his head. "No, no you're not we can save him if we're quick enough." Lucy nodded. She took the top off of the bottle and walked over to Edmund. She was afraid that she might spill it because her hands were shaking so badly. She brought it close and put a drop in Edmund's mouth. At first they thought that it wouldn't work but then Edmund opened his eyes.

"Lucy, Susan, Peter?" he said. Lucy's face brightened and she smiled. She ran to Edmund and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Careful Lucy! My wound isn't healed yet!" Edmund said. Lucy let him go. "Sorry. I'm just so glad that you're alright." Edmund smiled. "I'm glad to be alright. Thank you. If it wasn't for you and Susan, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Aslan helped us," Susan said smiling. Edmund looked at her strangely.

"Aslan? He was here?" Edmund asked.

"Not exactly. He wasn't here physically. I'm just glad you're okay," she said. The healer came over and checked Edmund's temperature. He smiled in relief. "The fever as gone down. His temperature should be back to normal in a few days." They all smiled and hugged each other. Lucy came over to Edmund. She hadn't seen his wound since yesterday. She gasped in the surprise as the wound was a lot better than it had been the day before.

"Does it still hurt Edmund?" Lucy asked. Edmund shook his head.

"Not as much as before. The pain is mostly gone. I just need to rest," Edmund answered. Lucy nodded.

During the next week Edmund had to stay in bed most of the time and rest. Lucy spent a lot of time with him, and they were able to become even closer than they were before. After a couple of weeks Edmund was ready to do the things he used to. They made a promise to each other that they would never separate again. They would be together forever.


End file.
